0 2 Incident of the 111th Year
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: Set in Story of Eastern Wonderland, from the perspective of the various bosses. Unlike the first part of this series, this one shall not be just a chapter per boss. If you haven't read the first part, there is no need to, but it might help. Also, I do recommend you read 1 Dreams of Paradise, and 0 The Tragedy of the 10th year, as they shall also help you understand Mima better.
1. Quite the fizzle

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: I know what you're thinking!

S/N: No you don't.

A/N: Not literally, Satori! ...And I wasn't talking to you.

S/N: I know this, as you know this.

A/N: Than why are you doing this...?

S/N: Because it is rare that I have a chance to acost someone, let alone that they don't mind me doing it.

A/N: ...Anyways, yes, I'm starting SoEW already. Why? I've been itching to start it for a week. Will I keep up this pace of updates to this sub-series? No. This is more a means to an end; I finished HRtP so that I could write this chapter.

S/N: No, no, maybe, maybe, maybe, and yes.

A/N: What are y-

S/N: Answering questions.

A/N: ...I see... Will you tel-

S/N: No.

A/N: What's the p-

S/N: In the mood, I would suppose.

A/N: Anyways-

S/N: On with the show, hmm?

A/N: ..._Anyways, _this is where the style will change. I have more than encounters to work with this time, and so I can make things meatier. I have an actual _plot _to work with! With that out of the way, how about we get on with the show?

S/N: And as she has forgotten to mention it, the theme of staying tied to the bosses and such will continue. The red-white shall be ignored for much of the story.

* * *

I brushed a stray brown hair from out of my eyes, and began to recite my spell in the quiet attic; I chose here to summon a familiar due to my family not knowing of it. I also planned to hide the familiar here, while I extract knowledge from it from time to time. Nothing fancy, but it was my magical training grounds of sorts. ...Admittedly this was only due to a lack of any other viable location, but still.

With crude runes of my own blood in a ring around an offering of meat before me, I chanted the words exactly as they were written in the book, unaware of such trivialities as propper pronounciation. With every word, one of the ten thousand tiny runes began to glow. As I chanted, I began to realise the strain of such a long spell, and regretted not using the bathroom beforehand. As I pranced in place due to a need to pee, I accidentally smudged one of the runes with my foot, causing the energies to begin to bubble lightly within the rest, as it had been one of the few control runes.

As I finally neared the end of the spell, the smudged rune began to glow, before crackling with power, and showing me the error of my ways. As I had no idea how to actually pronounce any of the words within the book, I had actually laced the summoning spell with a surprisingly large bit of destructive magics, and with the spell now backfiring I was left with a bomb of sorts. due to myself making no attempts to control the magic I had unwittingly added, this bomb was also set to detonate nearly instantly.

From a miniscule explosion, a massive collumn of rainbow light shot both up and down from the magic circle, carving deep into the earth, and blowing a hole through the roof, before cutting off when it was swallowed up by a hole in the sky, not that I saw that. As the smoke cleared, I brushed my red hair out from in front of my eyes, and pulled myself from the floor, coughing all the while. "W-what the heck, ze..." ...Ze? Why did I say ze...?

I brushed a bit of soot from my purple witches costume, which I had gotten my mother to make for me. She thought it a bit strange, but didn't seem to suspect the obvious potential issue, or as to why she never saw me wear it. However, with how I just destroyed a fairly large portion of the house, and pretty much dug an empty well, it would seem that that is about to change... "Shit, I screwed up, ze..." My face stiffened at what I had just said. Why am I swearing, and speaking like that...? I _never_ swear!

From below me, I heard the angry groan of my rudely awoken father, as he had just been disturbed by the explosion and laser. "C-crap, ze..." Again with that?! Stop, mouth!

"Wha... What the hell...?" As my father drowsily stepped out of bed, he found the hole I carved with my accidental annihilation to be taking up half of his and my mother's room. "What happened to the house?!" After he leaned over the hole, tossed a peice of debries into the depths, and heard it echo after a full ten seconds, he finally looked up at the other hole. The hole my head was poking out from. "A Daemon?!"

What? I looked from side to side, where nothing demonic seemed to be, before realising that he was looking right at me. "No... It's me, pops. Mari, ze!" Pops? Why would I call him that? What's wrong with- wait, if he's calling me a daemon, could that mean that I've been possessed? That would explain why I'm acting so... strange... C-can't be, right...?

At the answer, his eyes went wide. "Mari? Wha-what? What's happened to you?! Wha- Why are you wearing that getup...? ...And why are you in the attic in the first place?" His panic was slowly replaced by a growing sense of confusion at the off happenings.

Wait, he knew about the attic?! I swallowed hard at the numerous question that I didn't want to answer, before I opened my mouth to answer, and said nothing like I had planned. "Why don't you mind your own bees wax, old man? I'm practicing magic up here, da ze!" What did I just say?! There's no way that I'd ever so easily admit to my wrong doing, let alone call papa old!

My father was quite obviously startled by the answer, as he had flinched at my demand for him to mind his business, before my answer made him flush with anger. "What?! Magic?! Get your butt down here this instant, young lady!" He paused for a second, before adding, "...And I'm not old!"

"Yeah, yeah... Comin', ze!" As I was about to become bothered by my disrespectful way of speaking, I found myself hopping off the edge of the hole in the ceiling, twisting around, catching myself with the edge, and using my momentum to fling myself over his head.

Once more my father's eyes went wide, before she shouted, "Mari, that's dangerous! What if you had fallen in?!"

I let out a dismissive snort at the idea, even if I thought it to be likely to happen. "Like I'd do that, ze. I'm too good to fall!" The heck...? Why am I so cocky...?

"Please, stop this... You'll get yourself killed, at this rate!" He gave me a worried look, after looking me over.

I furrowed my brows at that comment, and shouted, "You're not the boss of me, pops!"

He furrowed his brows right back at me, and shouted back, "Mari, I'm your father! Why won't you listen to me...? You're normally such a good kid!" Yeah, why _am _I acting like this...?

"If you don't like it, I'll just have to go elsewhere!" At the words that left my mouth, both my mental voice and my father let out a gasp. What am I thinking.

As he went to grab my wrist to stop me, I shot a repulsion spell off at him far faster than I had ever practiced, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out. No! Why did I do that?!

Finally regaining control of myself in part, I went over to check on his pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. He's alive, and the blow doesn't seem to have caused any outwards injuries...

...For theirs, and the village's sake, I think I'd better get out of here... I can't seem to control myself. I just hurt papa!

With tears in my eyes, I ran off into the night, taking a broom with me to see if I can get it right this time. My book had been destroyed in the blast, so my training seems to be at an end. That's for the best, I suppose...

...I hope I can survive out there, on my own...


	2. Swan song sung sweetly

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

With the village to my back, I began to set out on my journey. "Better get used to bein' alone, ze..." Gah! Stop saying that, me! Furrowing my brow at my inability to stop speaking as I was, I began to march on. As I reached the outskirts of the bamboo forest, I let out a sigh. I was always told not to go in there due to the youkai, but would they really attack me just because I'm human? I apparently don't look all that human, so maybe I'll be fine...

With that in mind, I began to make my way into the forest. I had heard that the name was well deserved, but wow! The bamboo is so dense that I can't even see two metres ahead of me, nor can I walk in a strait line for any length of time! Jeez, at this rate I'll never find my way out...

...But is that so bad? I could always just wander about through here, and eat the bamboo shoots I find... Live off the land for the rest of my days, and perhaps see if there's any witches hiding in the thicket. I mean it _is _a pretty... good... place to hide? Is that... _singing_? It's so beautiful... Ehh? Why's it starting to get dark already? It was dawn when I reached this place... Couldn't have been in here for more than ten minutes at the most!

But... Maybe I should just follow the song? Without me even realizing it, I had already started walking towards the siren birdsong. It was like a chirp and a note held a long time at the same time... What could be making it? A bird? Whatever it is, I've gotta get to bottom of this!

The closer I grew to the source, the darker it seemed to be growing. Must be cause of the bamboo getting thicker... ...The bamboo's been getting thicker, right? I mean, why else would everything be getting so much darker? It's so dark now... I kinda want to turn back, but... But I feel like it's too late to turn back. I'm almost there... I just know it...

What's that smell? Metal? I smell... something metallic... Copper? Never could really smell metals before... Maybe that's part of whatever that spell did to me...? As I grew near to the source of the melodic dirge, my vision finally ended, and I began to feel my way along. It wasn't much longer untill I had finally reached the bird singing a dirge for me, not that I had realized this. When I finally had arived, the stench of copper had become rather heavy, and the song ended as abruptly as I had decided to follow it.

From the darkness, a lightly musical voice chirped out, "My, what have we here~? A little hu...man? Maybe not, with wings like those~ Ahh, but she stinks like a human~ Maybe just a nibble'd be fine, so as to test the waters..." With the swan song sung just for me ended, my vision began to clear, and I was greeted by a truely horrific sight.

Before me was a girl not much older than myself, but everything about her felt off. She had _pink hair, _for starters. However, that was the tiny tip of the planet-sized iceburg, as she had strangely shaped, feathered protrusions for ears, and a grin of little needles for teeth. Her face was spattered with blood, while her mouth area was clean, likely due to being within range of her tongue. On her back were a pair of peculiar wings of a rather silly looking shape. On her hands were talons as long as the fingers themselfs, and sharper than was likely physically possible. Most concerning of all, however, was the human arm being held in those talons, and the pile of human-sized bones beside her mostly bare form.

At the fearsome sight before me, I began to back up, before taking off into the thicket, not even bothering to retrace the steps I had taken while blind. As I ran, I heard menacing giggles echoing through the forest, and wasn't sure which direction they had come from. Before long I came to a clearing, and breathed a sigh of relief. I should be safe here, right?

As if to prove me wrong, a light weight suddenly landed on me, and I felt the talons of the girl sink into my side. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground, while she began to lick her fingers. As she frowed at the taste, I began to skitter across the ground, in hope of getting away. I made sure to keep my eyes on her the whole way, as I wasn't sure if I'd manage to stay concious through another such wound. "Hmph... Taste's like badly cooked human~ Still good, but could be so much better if it just tasted raw~" Launching herself from the ground, and towards me, the girl went for a killing blow this time. At the last possible moment, I managed to roll to the side. "Tch... Hold still and I'll make it quick, little human~"

In my ear, I heard whispers of myself being able to take her. A ghostly voice went on to say that I was pretty lucky to be possessed, or else I'd be screwed. With this in mind, and the pain in my side dulled by sheer adrenaline, I stood up. "I'll... I-I'll not go down without a fight, da ze..." My voice shook, and I stuttered a bit, but I held a certain certainty to my words as I spoke.

Letting out a chirpy little giggle, the obvious youkai asked, "What can a human chick hope to do to a big, strong bird like myself~?"

With the point of proving that there was soming I could do, I lunged at the youkai with surprising speed, and she just barely managed to dodge my black claws, while my hand was now penetrating a short ways into the earth. Taking the opening I left, the youkai returned my lunge with a lunge of her own. However, unfortunately for her, I was prepared for her attack; my claws weren't actually stuckin the dirt, they were simply dug into it. In a demonstration of this, I spun around, narrowly ducked under her swipe, and return the wound she had given to me with all my might.

Letting out a pained squack, the bird youkai tumbled across the ground due to her light weight, before frantically hightailing it.

...Did... did I just do what I think I did? As anemia claimed my conciousness, a ghostly figure appeared over me with a wide grin.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the first time I've done an after-chapter note in... about a year... Considering the fact that I have only tuely been writing for a little over a year, that says a lot...

M/N: Man, my side hurts a bit when I think about that battle~

A/N: Aww, cheer up Mystia. You can't win 'em all, right?

M/N: Yeah, I guess you're right~ Still, though...

A/N: How about we go out for some food to cheer you up?

M/N: That sounds great~ What're the options?

A/N: We could get some chicke- ...turke- ...duc- ...Turducke-

M/N: Okay, I could give you the first three, but that third one was just stretching it...

A/N: Well, there's only so many commonly eaten birds...

M/N: That'd be like me offering human... That joke was in poor taste!

A/N: But... don't we taste good?

M/N: Th-that's besides the point! And don't you try and tempt me with that stuff; I quit for a reason, dammit!

A/N: How about some eel?

M/N: ...Well, that'd work, yeah. Thanks~

A/N: No prob~


	3. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well, might as well continue this a little.

Y/N: At least it has yet to be 8 months.

A/N: Ohh, shush. It's only been a few months this time.

Y/N: Although, shouldn't you be working on FP?

A/N: I should, but I'm in the mood to continue something, if only slightly.

Y/N: Just like the other day!

A/N: Indeed.

Y/N: Is this the new thing? Updating everything but your main story?

A/N: W-well, uhh... I guess I just kinda wanna write something else a little. I want to give love to this story I have neglected. I started it, but never did anything with it.

Y/N: Will you not simply go back to neglecting it?

A/N: ...I suppose you have a point. But still, I want to update it.

Y/N: I suppose I can't stop you.

A/N: Why not? You do give me access to the ability to change the world, after all.

Y/N: Shh, I'm trying to ignore that.

A/N: Well, if you say so...

* * *

My body ached, my wings were a bit sore, and my side was especially painful. These were the things I was instantly aware of as I began to wake.

From a rather close range, a mature, feminine voice asked, "Ohh? So you're up, are you? You've been out for some time, you know. I was actually starting to think you simply were frozen in a state of sleep, so long you slept!" The voice began to chuckle a bit at this, as if it were funny.

I tried to rise, attempting to sit up, but a shooting pain in my side made me lie back down. Whimpering a bit in pain, I asked, "How long was I out, ze...? Couldn't have been _that _long, if my side still hurts..."

Chuckling darkly, the voiced answered, "How astute of you. Unless I hurt you again after you healed, that _would _be difficult! Then you would be quite injured still. I could be using you as something to hold my knife, for all you know. I'm sure you would be a quality target for my knife."

I felt at my side at the mention, and asked, "First off, if you're saying that like that, and not that I _am _a quality target for it, I won't easily fall for that trick, da ze. Secondly, my wound is bandaged, and bandaged well." I began to open my eyes, but quickly shut them when the painful light began to pour in.

Chuckling once more, the woman asked, "Is that so? You're a smart one... So, little miss smarty-pants, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Letting out a sigh, I once more tried to open my eyes, this time ignoring the pain the light was causing me, and simply squinted. Looking around, I saw that I was inside of a cozy little home, with a cozy little fire in the fireplace, with a cozy little green-haired ghost grinning at me. At the last one, I reached up to rub my eyes, before looking again. Gone. The ghost was gone, just like that.

I used my arms to help me sit up, and looked around. Nowhere did I see said ghost, however. Was it just a figment of my imagination? ...But who helped me, if so? Nobody seems to be around. Deciding I might as well answer the question, I answered, "I think you've abducted me, and plan to torture me, da ze!" At the silence, I began to grow a bit unnerved. "...Okay, really, I think you took me in, and gave me a place to stay."

From just in front of my face, the woman reappeared, causing me to jump hard enough to cause pain to shoot through my side again. "Ding ding ding! We've a winner! Tell her what she's won, Mima! Well, Mima, she's won absolutely nothing!"

After I had calmed down from both being startled, as well as the pain, I stated matter-of-factly, "...You sound insane, Miss Mima."

Grinning, the ghost in much blue replied, "Honestly, you've impressed me, kid - a feat few can say they've done! Such a young witch, and yet you failed at a ritual to summon a daemon! Gold star."

I furrowed my brow at the assumed insult, and said with a grumble, "Rub it in, why don't you, ze..." My wings twitched a bit in irritation.

Putting on a serious face, the woman added, "That's no insult. You've achieved more than most humans ever do. You had enough skill to even _try _and summon a daemon. With as little magic as you have, that's a really impressive feat. I have to say, I'm impressed! You managed to not let that possession get in your way, and instead used it to save your own ass! You managed to fend off a youkai! Even experienced mages have been known to be killed by the quick attacks of a youkai. And from the look of it, you were green! First battle, wasn't it? You've got guts, kid - I like that!"

At the sudden twist in the conversation, I couldn't help but grow redder and redder, my blush at the sheer number and weight of the complements becoming too much. Just as I was about to speak, she added, "But there's one thing I must know... With magical reserves as small as yours, how did you manage to pull it off? How did you even get so far as to fail at summoning a daemon? That's pretty demanding magic, you know. Pretty advanced, too."

With my face still a bit red, I tipped my hat to hide my face, and replied, "W-well..." Calming down a bit, I said, "Well, I made a few dozen runes of amplification on a focus over the course of a month, and used it to fill a hundred mana runes over the course of a year, ze. When they were full, well... I used them."

Stroking her chin, the ghost replied, "I see... And where did you learn to do such a thing?"

I sighed, and said, "Well, I just studied a few books I found. How to Make Magical Runes, Focus Crafting: A How to Guide, and Daemon Summoning and How to Not Kill Yourself While Doing It, ze."

Rather bluntly, Mima said, "What a crappy way to learn magic. No wonder you were possessed - you need to be taught by a teacher, not a book! This isn't alchemy! You're binding the forces of the universe to your will, and making them your playthings, not grinding up bones to make your bread! You can't learn proper pronunciation from a book! Do you know how many spells have verbal components?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, honestly. "I, umm... I don't know, ze."

Sighing, the spirit replied, "A lot."

I bit my cheek a bit, before replying, "But I don't even _have _a teacher, da ze..."

Crossing her arms, the ghost answered, "You do now."

...I have this odd feeling that I won't like who it is.


End file.
